U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,365, issued Oct. 2, 1984 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses apparatus for high speed handling and counting of a variety of sheet-like documents such as paper currency, checks, food stamps and the like. It is obvious that counting accuracy is extremely important when counting and batching paper currency and especially large denominations thereof.
A variety of techniques exist for examining the sheets being handling and counted to assure accurate sheet counts even though the sheets may be skewed and/or fed in overlapping fashion as they are handled and counted.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 820,981, filed Jan. 21, 1986 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention discloses techniques for length measurement and doubles detection. The present invention discloses control circuitry and techniques which provide improvements over those described in the aforementioned co-pending application.